


Hands On Me

by alison



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates everything about Nick except for his hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis’ eyes drifted across the room, finally landing on Nick’s hands wrapped around his beer bottle. Louis hated Nick’s hands because they were the only part of Nick that Louis loved.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On Me

Nick Grimshaw was in _his_ home. Sitting on _his_ couch. Drinking _his_ beer. Everything about him irritated Louis. The way he sat. His laugh. His ridiculous hair. The rambling stories he told. Just irritating.

Louis sat in the chair across from Nick and Harry, staring at the wall behind them as Nick told a story about some woman he met in a music shop and how he got her to try a new band and… Well, Louis didn’t know what else because he had stopped listening fifteen seconds into the story. He sipped his own beer slowly, trying to keep from tapping his fingers impatiently on the armrest.

Louis’ eyes drifted across the room, finally landing on Nick’s hands wrapped around his beer bottle. Louis hated Nick’s hands because they were the only part of Nick that Louis loved. Big and strong, but still soft and delicate.

Louis had noticed his hands the first time they met, after the first handshake, when Louis was surprised by how soft his skin was, and how gentle his touch was, while still being firm and powerful. Since then, Louis has been mildly fascinated by those hands, even though he couldn’t stand the person they were attached to.

“Louis?”

Louis was pulled out of his thoughts by Harry, who appeared to have been trying to get his attention for a while.

“Yeah? What?”

Harry gave him a funny look, but moved on nonetheless.

“You want to go out with us tonight?”

“Oh. I don’t know. I’m pretty knackered.”

“Come on, Louis! You never go out with us. I promise you’ll have a good time!”

Harry pouted and usually that would be enough to push Louis over the edge, but there was one thing stopping him. He glanced over at Nick, who was smirking.

“If you ask me, you need a night out. I promise I won’t even tell any more long, boring stories.”

“Somehow I doubt you’ll be able to keep that promise.” Louis forced a smile to keep the mood light, but they all knew he meant it. “Yeah, fine, I’ll come.”

Harry smiled brightly and Nick continued smirking in that infuriating way he always did with Louis. Louis went to get ready to go out while the other two waited in the living room. He picked out the tightest pair of jeans he could find and a simple black t-shirt. He spent twenty minutes perfecting his hair and applied a light mist of cologne.

When he returned to the living room, Harry wolf-whistled. Nick’s smirk was gone, replaced with an expression that Louis couldn’t figure out. He didn’t bother trying, grabbing his jacket and wallet as they left the house.

-

The bar was packed. Louis shimmied through the crowd, following Harry to the bar, with Nick behind him. When they arrived, Harry shouted at Louis and Nick, asking what they wanted. Louis responded, asking for a vodka and cranberry, but Nick couldn’t hear any of this. Louis leaned back, almost shouting into Nick’s ear.

“What do you want?”

Nick leaned into Louis, his fingers resting on Louis’ neck as he spoke.

“Just get me whatever you’re getting, babe.”

Louis shivered from the feel of Nick’s fingers on his neck and tried to glare at Nick for the use of the word ‘babe’, but he didn’t think he pulled it off. He was distracted now because the fingers were rubbing his neck very lightly. His eyes fell shut and he shook his head, Nick’s fingers falling away. When he looked back over at Nick, he was smirking again. Louis thought there was a good chance that he would punch him tonight.

He turned back to Harry and relayed Nick’s drink order. When they all had their drinks, they found some of Nick’s friends in a booth near the back. Louis tried to be social. He tried to listen to people, to smile and make eye contact. But he was bored. He drank his first drink quickly, if only to have an excuse to get up for a while. He pushed his way back to the bar and ordered his second drink. Instead of taking it back to the booth, he found an empty stool and sat down. He’d go back in a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, he had a third drink in his hand and was watching some football match that was playing on a screen behind the bar. He was starting to feel the alcohol and was relaxing into the environment. He had almost forgotten he came with people when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked up and Nick was hovering over his shoulder.

“Did you forget about us?” He asked, lips almost touching Louis’ ear.

“I just thought I’d enjoy the conversation more if I had more alcohol in me. I was about to come back.”

Nick laughed, shaking his head. Louis looked down at the hand that was still resting on his knee. He bit his lip, trying not to imagine what he’d like to do to those fingers or what those fingers could do to him.

“You’re such a little prick, Louis.” This time, his lips actually did graze his ear. Louis shivered again.

“Not so little, Grimshaw.”

The hand on his knee moved up a bit and squeezed his thigh lightly.

“Oh really?”

Louis swallowed, frozen, not sure how to react. Nick was almost definitely teasing him. But if he wasn’t… Louis was confused by the hand on his thigh. Of course he didn’t want Nick to be serious. Of course he didn’t want Nick to be flirting. All Louis really wanted was those fingers.

“Piss off.”

Nick laughed a bit, squeezed his thigh again, and pulled on Louis’ arm.

“Come on. Harry’s all concerned about you. God knows why.”

As they walked back to the booth, Nick’s fingers grazed against Louis’. Louis’ fingers instinctively reached out, wanting to prolong the contact. Nick looked over at Louis with a questioning glance, but Louis avoided eye contact. He felt Nick’s fingers briefly wrap around his before pulling away completely. Louis blushed in the darkness, feeling his skin tingle where Nick’s fingers had touched him.

-

The rest of the evening passed without event. Louis would sometimes find himself staring at Nick’s hands wrapped around his glass, but he passed it off as drunkenly staring into space. Or at least he thought that’s how it looked.

Toward the end of the night, when Nick caught Louis staring again, he picked the cherry out of his drink and popped it into his mouth, licking his fingers of the juice dripping down them. Louis’ jaw dropped as he watched the display, which was unnoticeable to everyone but him. Nick smirked again and if Louis wasn’t so turned on, he would have slapped him across the face right then and there. Instead, he glared.

-

Nick drove them home, having stopped drinking earlier than the other two. Harry sat in the front seat, while Louis sat in the back. Louis, who was drunk enough to let his mind wander, spent the drive imagining what he would do if he had the opportunity to feel Nick’s hands, to do whatever he wanted with them. He imagined sucking lightly on the fingertips. He imagined what they would feel like stroking him. He imagined, with a shiver, what they would feel like inside of him, pushing slowly in, curling ever so slightly.

When they pulled into the driveway, Louis was pulled out of his thoughts and noticed that he was uncomfortably hard in his tight jeans. Nick parked and cut the engine.

“You coming in?” Harry asked.

“No, but I was hoping I could have a word with Louis.” He glanced back to Louis in the back seat. Harry looked back also, questioning. Louis shrugged, confused.

“I guess so.”

Harry nodded and said goodnight to Nick, heading into the house. Nick, to Louis’ surprise, got out of the driver’s seat and joined him in the back seat. Louis was thankful it was dark so he didn’t have to hide the bulge in his pants.

“I can’t figure you out, Louis,” Nick started, running a hand through his hair. “You seem to hate me. You’re a complete prick to me-”

“You’re a prick to me, too,” Louis interrupted belligerently.

“Can I finish, please? Jesus.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but motioned for Nick to continue.

“Yes, I can be a bit of a prick to you, too, but that doesn’t change the fact that you seem to hate me. Not in a ‘I hate you because you hate me’ way, but like you just can’t stand me as a person.”

Louis almost felt bad. But his feelings were so confused already when it came to Nick, he didn’t know what he felt anymore.

“But I see you staring- not glaring- staring. A lot. And I want you to tell me why.”

Louis sat, dumbstruck, not knowing what to do. He could just get out of the car, run into the house, and avoid this whole conversation. He could lie. But, Louis thought, that would be immature. He decided to suck it up and be a man.

“In general, no, I don’t like you very much. And I’m not saying that to be mean. I’m just not sure our personalities are compatible.”

“Okay. That’s fine. But the staring…” Nick pressed, waiting for Louis to spill.

Louis thought about how to explain it without sounding completely creepy. He tried to keep his voice consistent as he spoke, but he was completely uncomfortable talking about it and unsure of how Nick would react, so when he spoke, his voice came out shaky and nervous.

“I have this thing for hands. I like hands. So, yeah. I’m kind of, erm… really into your hands.”

Louis could see Nick smiling softly at him.

“So, what does that mean exactly? Like, you just admire them or you’re turned on by them or what?”

Louis sighed, rolling his eyes. He was feeling very claustrophobic in the small space and he desperately wished he could finish this conversation now and leave before it got any more embarrassing. But Louis didn’t want to be a coward, especially not with Nick Grimshaw.

“Yeah, I mean, a bit of both I guess.”

Louis stared at the back of the passenger’s seat, unwilling to meet Nick’s gaze, which he felt boring into him. He felt Nick move closer, but he still didn’t look at him. Then he felt Nick’s fingers on the back of his neck, touching so lightly that it almost tickled.

“But you can’t stand me, right?”

Louis sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, grimacing. He nodded, unable to form words.

“So you don’t actually want anything from me?”

Louis didn’t know what to say to that. He honestly didn’t know what he wanted. He felt Nick’s fingers crawl slowly up his neck, pushing into his hair. Louis leaned his head back into the hand without knowing he was doing it.

Nick took the opportunity and swiftly leaned forward, his lips meeting with the skin on Louis’ neck. Louis moaned, pleasantly surprised by how amazing Nick’s lips felt. The lips sucked softly on his neck, tongue darting out to sweep across the skin there.

“What do you want?” Nick breathed into his neck.

“Your hands. I want your hands on me.” Louis said, giving up any dignity he thought he’d had.

Nick smiled against Louis’ skin, moving his hands down to the hem of Louis’ shirt. He pulled the shirt up and Louis gladly helped him remove it. Next were his pants, which Louis had to shimmy out of due to their tightness. Once Louis was left in only boxers, Nick pulled him up onto his lap, so they were facing each other.

Nick placed his hands on Louis’ hips, moving them up his sides and over his chest, letting his fingertips graze his nipples. Louis shuddered, basking in the feeling of Nick’s strong hands covering his body. The hands pawed at Louis’ skin, fingertips digging into his chest, arms, and midsection.

“Where else?” Nick asked huskily.

Louis looked down at Nick, whose eyes were dark and filled with lust. He bit his lip again, covering Nick’s right hand with his own. He guided the hand down his chest, maintaining eye contact, until his fingers reached at the waistband of Louis’ boxers.

Without any further guidance from Louis, Nick pulled the waistband down and let Louis’ hard cock free. He swiped his fingers lightly over the length, causing Louis to whimper, bucking forward a bit. Nick smiled at the desperation and wrapped his fingers around the base, stroking his length firmly, eliciting a groan from Louis.

“Like that?”

“Yeah, just like that. Fuck.” Louis was breathing heavily, trying not to thrust into Nick’s hand. He fell forward, his hands landing on the seat behind Nick’s head, lowering his head, eyes closed. He moved his hips slowly with Nick’s strokes.

“You want anything else?”

Louis was surprised by how close Nick’s voice was. He looked up and found that their faces were just a couple of inches apart. Louis moaned as Nick teased the tip of his cock with his fingers.

“Fingers. Inside me. Please.”

Nick’s eyes seemed to burn into him, ignited by Louis’ words.

“Reach up to the glove box. There should be lube in there.”

Louis did as he was told, stretching into the front seat to get the bottle lube from the glove box. He presented it to Nick, then did some acrobatic moves to get out of his boxers, finally settling back to his position, straddling Nick’s legs.

As soon as he had gotten back into this position, Nick’s hand was wrapped around him again, stroking. Louis got back into the rhythm quickly, focusing on the feeling of Nick’s strong hand bringing him so much pleasure.

Nick seemed to be enjoying the view, staring at Louis’ face, watching his expression, before his eyes swept down to watch his own hand getting Louis off. He tore his gaze away, opening the lube and squirting some onto the fingers of his left hand.

Louis watched as Nick, taking a steadying breath, moved his hand between Louis’ legs, placing the tips of his fingers at Louis’ entrance. Louis sucked in his breath, waiting, looking down at Nick’s face. Nick met his gaze as he slowly pushed one finger in until his was buried to the knuckle.

Louis groaned, shivering at the feeling. Nick’s finger was inside him. That perfect finger. Inside him. He pushed back against Nick’s hand, wanting more. Nick apparently got the hint and began fucking him slowly with his finger.

Nick’s other hand moved to Louis’ hip, gripping him firmly. Louis threw his head back as Nick picked up the pace, grinding down onto his hand. When another finger was added, Louis’ head fell forward, a hand falling to the back of Nick’s neck, grasping at his skin as Nick fucked him harder, fingers curling inside him.

“You like that?” Nick asked into Louis’ ear, his voice thick and raspy.

Louis looked into Nick’s eyes, his eyes begging him not to stop, never to stop. He didn’t even have to respond, his face saying everything, but he choked out a whispered ‘yeah’ anyway.

And, without even thinking, Louis leaned down and attached his mouth to Nick’s. He hadn’t planned for it, but in that moment, he needed Nick’s lips like he had needed Nick’s hands. Nick eagerly kissed back, groaning into the kiss.

As they kissed, a third finger was added and now Louis was whimpering into Nick’s mouth, feeling his orgasm approaching. Nick must have understood this, because he moved his right hand back to Louis’ cock, jerking him off again. Louis pulled back from the kiss, his face screwed up in pleasure.

“I’m gonna come,” he breathed.

Nick licked his lips, watching Louis’ face. Louis’ hips thrusted forward into Nick’s hand as he came all over Nick’s shirt, releasing a string of moaned profanities. He let Nick continue stroking until he was completely spent, then pulled back out of his grasp. Nick’s fingers slowly pulled out of him, leaving him feeling empty and exhausted.

Louis fell forward, letting his head rest on Nick’s shoulder. He felt Nick’s arms wrap around him, rubbing his back. At some point, Louis had forgotten or chosen to ignore that he really didn’t like this man. He let himself enjoy the closeness, even if it was just for the moment.

Louis’ eyes drifted shut, feeling completely relaxed, even though he was actually naked in the back seat of a car in his driveway. After a few moments, Nick nudged him.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me,” he said quietly.

Louis groaned in response, refusing to move. Another several moments of silence passed before Nick spoke again.

“Are you going to hate me again tomorrow?”

Louis shrugged, readjusting, moving closer into Nick’s neck.

“Probably.”

Nick chuckled, still rubbing circles into Louis’ back.

“Your pillow talk is so sweet, dear,” he responded dryly.

“No pillows. No pillow talk,” Louis mumbled, half-asleep.

“Well, if you’re going to hate me tomorrow, can I kiss you one more time tonight?”

Louis finally lifted his head off Nick’s shoulder, looking into the hopeful face beneath him. He smiled softly and leaned forward until their lips touched lightly. He wasn’t sure if it would be their last kiss or not, but he savored it like it was- just in case, in the cold light of day, he forgot just how beautiful Nick looked in this moment.


End file.
